Return of the Ultimate Enemy
by head-in-clouds
Summary: Pre-PP: Title is self explainatory. Rated T just to be safe.


**Well I do not think I will be finishing the prequel to this anytime soon so I am writing and posting the sequel. So here is a summery of my first story from my OC's point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my OC. **

* * *

Prologue

Hi, my name is Melissa Masters, formerly known as Melissa Lite. Now, let's see, here is a little bit about myself. I am fifteen, around five foot five, have brown hair, olive green eyes, and I was the oldest child in my family.

My biological family died in a fire, my mom Karen, my father Bryce, and my annoying little brother, who I miss the most, Trent. Their lives ended in a mysterious fire at my house. Heh…to think, if my father hadn't run in to try to save my mom and bro then I wouldn't be Vlad-dad's 'darling, sweet daughter'.

Anyway, in their living will I was to be taken in by Vlad-dad, who is the major of a city called Amity Park. Seriously though…naming a city that; it's asking for paranormal activity to happen. To get back on track, I was sent to my first education institution ever. Casper High School.

Having been homeschooled all my life, it was a huge and slightly unwelcome change. But I did make some friends there; Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley. They were not the most welcoming group but saying that I was homeschooled pretty much excluded me from any of the 'popular groups'. When I joined them at their local afterschool hangout, the Nasty Burger (it lives up to its name, the burgers are not the greatest but the milkshakes are delicious) I discovered that Danny had ghost powers. Looking back I should have been repulsed by his transformation, if I hadn't been so depressed. After the fight I told them a little bit about my background, my old family but nothing about my new fruit loop father.

When I got back to the oversized, Packer franchised filled manor Vlad-dad announced that we were going to the Fenton's house for dinner. I wasn't very enthusiastic about it because all I wanted to do was go into my room and sleep. I went along anyway, listening to him ramble on about how much he loves Maddie and hinting major league about how much he hates Jack. We got to the door and Mr. Fenton practically crushed Vlad-dad. That lifted my spirit a lot. Danny did not seem pleased to know that I was Vlad's soon-to-be-adopted daughter. We went into his room after dinner and he informed me of how dangerous my new father was. I really didn't listen much to his warning; I was still coping with loss and the shock of being in a drastically different environment all together.

The next day after school, Vlad-dad showed me his subterranean lab and an invention he was working on. I don't remember the name but I do know what it was meant to do, turn me into a half-ghost freak like Danny and (as I found out later) the egotistical cheese-head. When he used it on me it short-circuited so nothing happened. He left looking disappointed but as the saying goes 'curiosity turned the human into a halfa.'

I gave myself ghost powers by accident and called myself by my old nickname, Ali. The plasma last name was chosen because I thought it sounded cool together. And so Ali Plasma was 'born'. I currently keep my ghost form a secret from my new friends and father just for the fun of it and to keep them guessing.

Soon after I got my powers I met my first ghost enemy, Pyro. He was the ghost who had set the house on fire and killed my family. My first battle with him I was easily over powered. The second time, about a week later, I beat him! I borrowed Danny's thermos to send him back to the ghost zone. However the fire ghost said something that still haunts me to this day, Plasmius hired him to kill my family.

I stayed in my room for two days crying. I felt betrayed and depressed. Then I was visited by a ghost named Clockwork. He told me that he had been watching me ever since I moved to Amity Park and would give me a chance to change something in my past. I transformed and followed him to his place in the ghost zone. I asked him to send me back to the day my family died just three hours before Pyro set the house on fire. I flew into the scene and overshadowed myself. I hugged my entire family and told them that I loved them very much. After I watched myself get into the car with my Dad, I returned to Clockwork's lair where he nodded in approval. He then returned me to my room and soon after I silently forgave Vlad-dad.

Currently I am kicking butt and taking names as my black haired and yellowed eyed alter-ego Ali Plasma.

* * *

**REVIEW Please! Constructive criticism welcome!**


End file.
